Mr Right Now
by skittlesrayne
Summary: What do you do when you're feeling down about your ex? Make him jealous! Story features Cedric Diggory and Draco Malfoy trying to win back their loves, but somehow end up falling into each other's arms. AU: Cedric Livesss
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters nor do I make a profit. I just whisper suggestions into their ears and hope they do as I say. :]

**Summary**: What do you do when you're feeling down about your ex? Make him jealous! Story features Cedric Diggory and Draco Malfoy trying to win back their loves, but somehow end up falling into each other's arms. Story loosely based on concept of the '99 movie "Drive Me Crazy". Slash Warning! CD/DM AU: Cedric lives!

Rated **M** for future sexual content

* * *

><p>He was alone and feeling miserable. His breakup with Harry Potter was bitter. The screaming match between the two had ended with Draco's clothes spread across the lawn and a tremendously well aimed sardine hex landing straight on Harry's nose. The Gryffindor would be smelling fish for weeks to come. Draco couldn't handle the infidelity. Like it or not, Harry hadn't been honest and was seeing someone behind his back. It had been one late night too many and Draco had blew up over the pair of panties he had found underneath his bed. It tore the blonde apart to know that the person he thought was his one true love was not reciprocating the feelings. He shook the grass off his things, packed them up, and apparated to the one place he would be accepted…his mother's.<p>

"Mum?" He shouted, dropping his things off in the foyer of the Malfoy Manor. It was nice being back at home, having house elves take his things to his old room. Harry always thought it was inhumane to have servants but Draco always treated them well.

"Draco darling, what a pleasant surprise." Narcissa Malfoy hugged him tightly. Her eyes quickly trailed from Draco's puffy eyes to his suitcases. "What on earth has happened here?"

"We broke up." Draco sniffled. "Potter is an idiot and I want nothing more to do with him."

"This is third time this year you have come home crying to me." Narcissa placed her hands on her hips. "You know he is not good for you and yet you go crawling back."

"I know mother. Now is not the time to rub it in my face."

"What are you afraid of? Are you scared of being alone?"

Draco looked down at his feet. "Perhaps…"

"Well snap out of it! You're a strapping young man and you are a Malfoy." She pointed her finger at him. "You are a catch and if Harry Potter doesn't believe that, then you're better off alone."

* * *

><p>"So then I was like 'No I don't want my nails painted red. I want French tips.' But she continued to paint my nails and I was so upset." Cho rambled on to her boyfriend, her chestnut eyes examining her nails for one sign of imperfection. She sat on the leather couch, opposite of Cedric in his office. "It looks so bad."<p>

Cedric rubbed his forehead as he fought to keep his concentration. Cho was a trophy on his arm, but she proved to be quite daft when she spoke. Everything that came out of her mouth seemed to annoy him. He was working on a letter to his mother but her frequent interruptions were driving him crazy. "Your nails are fine."

"Ceddie…" She purred.

He hated that name. "What?"

"When are we taking our vacation that you promised?"

Never is what he wanted to say. "About that…we need to talk."

A pout formed on Cho's lips. "What is it now?"

Cedric rubbed his chin. "I don't think I can get an entire week off this month. We're in the middle of filming and I can't take a vacation."

"You know what Cedric? I've had enough! Either you take this vacation with me or you can consider us finished." She stomped her foot, which caused the quills on his desk to rattle.

"Well then," Cedric lay back in his chair. "I guess we're done."

"What?" She stammered.

"You heard me. We are finished. Done. Finnito. The end."

"Cedric!" Her voice rose to a shrill pitch. "You can't do this to me!"

"Bring on the crocodile tears," Cedric chuckled. "I want the full show."

Tears slid down her face as if on cue. "It's not funny!"

"Come off of it Cho. You can stop with the charades. I know you're fucking someone else."

Her tears stop abruptly. "What are you going on about?"

"I know all your passwords and you happen to have all your instant messages saved. Seems like gryfseek00 is your latest boy toy. Your meeting in Paris didn't go unnoticed."

"I-You-We didn't…"

"Save it for someone who cares." Cedric cut her off. "Just take your things and leave."

* * *

><p>Draco tapped his fingers nervously as he stared at his laptop. He glanced over to the scribbled notes on a sheet of paper. Harry had written down his password to his instant messaging account and it was killing Draco to know who he had been chatting with. Throwing caution to the wind, he signed in to his ex-lover's account.<p>

_Gryfseek00 has signed on._

_LotusBlossom79: Hi_

Draco tensed as he tried to think of something to say. Could this be the mystery person that Harry was seeing?

_Gryfseek00: How are you?_

_LotusBlossom79: Things aren't well. He found out and he's making me leave :(_

_Gryfseek00: What about us?_

_LotusBlossom79: I can't wait to see you again. You're the only thing that matters. I think I might be in love with you._

Draco fought back the growing feeling of nausea. Not only was Harry seeing this mysterious stranger, but there might be a chance that he was in love.

_Gryfseek00: We should talk._

_LotusBlossom79: I will talk to you later. I have to go. xoxo_

_LotusBlossom79 has signed out._

__

* * *

><p><p>

Cedric was irritated with the fact that Cho left without trying to fix things. He had been calling her bluff, but secretly he wished she would give up her promiscuous ways. She may have been incapable of carrying on an intelligent conversation, but he loved her just like a pet bunny. He sighed and moseyed his way over to the instant messenger icon on his computer. Since he was feeling down, he figured punching the guy in the nose who had stolen Cho away would make him feel better. He logged onto her screen name.

_LotusBlossom79 has signed in._

_Gryfseek00: hey are things better today?_

_LotusBlossom79: They are. Would you like to meet today and talk things over?_

_Gryfseek00: Sure. Where?_

_LotusBlossom79: Meet me at back bleachers by the tennis courts in Ellis Grove. Around 6._

_Gryfseek00: Ok._

_LotusBlossom has signed off._

Cedric shut his computer down. The trap was set.

* * *

><p>Draco nervously eyed the conversation again. He was to meet her at 6. This was his chance to finally find out who Harry had been seeing.<p>

* * *

><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading. More to come soon! Let me know what you think and if you see any errors, feel free to point them out to me. Much appreciated! I decided to ship Draco and Cedric together simply because there aren't many stories that have Cedric and Draco together. You may think Cedric seems sort of asshole-ish? You're correct. I wanted to make Cedric a movie star (as I will go into detail in further chapters) so the fame got to his head and tarnished that good boy personality. It's not exactly like the Cedric in the books, but I hope you don't mind. Anywho I'm rambling. Thanks again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at the meeting point early, Draco tried to brace himself for who he was going to see. If his suspicions were correct, Ginny Weasely would be walking up to greet him. On the verge of tears, he bit his lip as he tried to remain strong and deal with the circumstances

Cedric was running late as he jogged towards the tennis courts. Just as he had planned, the area was abandoned as the sky was darkening. There was one lone figure sitting on the benches, staring out into the distance. Cedric shoved his hands into his coat pockets and prepared to meet the man that had stolen his Cho away.

"Draco Malfoy?"

Draco's head snapped up as he recognized his name being called. He was staring face to face with Cedric Diggory. "LotusBlossom?" He didn't have time to react as a strong fist connected with his jaw and he went toppling over.

"Get up!" Cedric shouted, pulling Draco up by his collar. "Fight me!"

"Stop it!" Draco yelled, shielding his face away from Cedric's cocked fist. "I don't want to fight you. You can have him!"

Cedric's face turned from rage to confusion. "Him? What do you mean him?"

"Harry Potter of course."

"Stop trying to get out of this. You slept with Cho!"

"Wait! Before you punch me again, hear me out." The cogwheels in Draco's head were turning and piecing things together. "Gryrfseek is Harry Potter. LotusBlossom must be Cho Chang. Our cheating partners were chatting together."

"Harry Potter? Well that makes a lot more sense than you. You're too scrawny to be her type." Cedric said, eying Draco.

"Well if you excuse me, I prefer to be called fit. Not to mention I haven't touched a vagina in years." Draco dusted himself off and wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth. "You are a Neanderthal. I should press charges."

"I'm sorry. I really should have talked to you before hitting you." Cedric shoved his hands in back into his coat pockets, avoiding the awkward situation. "Can I get you a coffee?"

"You punch me in the face and then offer me coffee. You're a piece of work, Diggory."

"You've got it all wrong. That was the part where you were supposed to say yes."

Draco scowled. Cedric was cocky, something that caught him off guard. "Well I suppose if I don't get coffee with you, you might punch me in the face again."

They both walked up the block towards the corner coffee shop. Basking in the dusk and steamy coffee mugs, the two old schoolmates stared at each other with inquisitive eyes.

"So how'd you end up with Potter? I figured the two of you would kill each other." Cedric smirked.

"We weren't very fond of each other at first. Our teenage hormones brought us together and I thought it had turned into love. Obviously, I was wrong." Draco crossed his arms. "I really don't feel comfortable discussing this with you. I barely know you."

"Think of it this way. You had sex with Potter. Potter most likely had sex with Cho. Cho had sex with me. So, we've basically had sex with each other. You should feel comfortable."

Draco could feel the blush heating up his cheeks. "You have a fucked up way of thinking."

"What? Is the thought of sex with me that atrocious?"

Draco quickly changed the subject. "What about Cho?"

"She was my first love. I loved the way she used to be." Cedric sat back in his chair. "My fame got to her head and she changed. She's like a cassette tape, completely useless but you can't bear to get rid of her because of the memories you've shared."

"Cho is basically a collector's item. How lovely!" Draco sipped his coffee. "I see fame hasn't got to your head at all." Letting out a snarky laugh, Draco rubbed his brow. He saw Cedric's confused expression. "Obviously you don't pick up on sarcasm very well."

"I was just confused by your statement. I've always known I was handsome ever since I went to Hogwarts. Now that I have millions of fans, it just confirms the fact. Unfortunately, Cho no longer seems phased by the fact that there are thousands of girls that want to take her place."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well good for her. I just wish she hadn't gone trying to stir up old feelings with my Harry." Draining the last off his coffee, Draco wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Why don't you grab one of those thousands of girls and make her jealous."

The light bulb went off in Cedric's head. "You're a genius.

"I thought I was stating an obvious solution."

Cedric leaned over the table. "I can't just use one of my fans. It has to be someone very special." He raised his eyebrows at Draco. "Feel like having a go?"

"You mean me? What? That's absurd!" Draco shook his head. "I will have no part in your plan."

"Come on now. Think about it. None of my fans can compare to Cho. Who is the one person who could get under her skin? It's the guy that charmed the pants off of Harry Potter. Like it or not, Cho will always have your sloppy seconds and that will eat her up inside, causing her to fall right back into my arms."

"And how is this supposed to help me get Harry back?"

A slow smile spread across Cedric's lips. "Harry and I have always had a friendly competition going on since the Triwizard Tournament. He stole my girl so I intend to steal his man. It will infuriate him and make him come crawling back to you. It's a win-win situation."

"Sounds like you have this all figured out. You're sounding more like a Slytherin than a Hufflepuff."

"Great. Give me your number and I'll keep in touch with you and make our next plans." Cedric pulled out a slip of paper and a pen for Draco.

Draco pushed the pen away. "I never agreed to do this."

"You have that desolate look on your face. It's killing you to get Potter back. I can tell. If it doesn't work, at least you will have had a good time with me."

"Who says I'll have a good time with you?" Draco grumbled but he wrote down his number on the sheet of paper.

Cedric shoved the number in his pocket. "I'll call you within the next couple of days."


	3. Chapter 3

Draco woke to the loud vibrating of his phone. It jiggled its way across his nightstand, urging him to pick it up. Quickly hitting the ignore button, Draco buried his head back into his pillow. His phone started vibrating again and he snatched it up. "What?"

"Good morning sunshine." Cedric's voice rang out.

"Fuck off."

"Temper Temper. I've got our first plan of action."

Draco looked at his watch. "This couldn't wait until 9 a.m.?"

"I called as soon as I left the gym but that's beside the point. I've been tracking Cho's text messages and I figured out that she's going to meet Harry for dinner at the Italian place."

"Ok?"

"We should happen to be having our date at the same Italian restaurant."

Draco shook his head. "I really don't know if I can go through with this Diggory. I think we should just forget about it"

"First off, start calling me Cedric. Second, you can do it. You're one of the most sneaky conniving backstabbing-"

"Alright!" Draco grumbled. "Just shut up and let me give you my address."

"Do try to wear something nice, Dray."

"That's not my name."

"See you soon."

Draco hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

* * *

><p>Pacing in the Malfoy Manor foyer, Draco tried to shake the nervousness that was invading his body. It was like he was going on a blind date but he had to pretend to actually like his new beau. His mother watched him as he anxiously examined himself in the mirror.<p>

"I haven't seen you this nervous since your old quidditch days. Why is this date so important to you?" Narcissa Malfoy let her fingers trail over Draco's shoulders, fixing his collar. "Usually you're quite confident, almost cocky."

"This is a little different." Draco turned to his mother. "I just hope things go right that's all."

"You're rushing into things if you ask me."

"Mother…" Draco grumbled.

The gravel outside the gate crunched under tires, signaling that Cedric was arriving.

Narcissa peered out the window. "Who is this mystery man you're dating? He drives a pretty nice car."

"I'll just meet him out there." Draco wanted to avoid getting his mother involved in the situation. Just as he was gathering his coat, he heard three firm knocks on the door.

"I'll get it." Narcissa smiled to herself and quickly grabbed the door handle to let Cedric in.

"Ah you must be Draco's mother. Draco, why didn't you tell me she was so beautiful? Now I see where you get your good looks from." Cedric kissed Narcissa's hand, a smile spreading across his face.

"Cedric Diggory, it's a pleasure to meet you. I just finished watching your movie Dusk and I must say that you're a very talented young man." Narcissa nodded her head. "Now, I see why you were nervous. You're dating a movie star."

Draco quickly snagged his mother's hand away from Cedric and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Sorry to cut the introduction short, but we have dinner reservations. Don't wait up for me."

"Yes we don't have much time." Cedric examined his watch and then wrapped his arm around Draco. "I will have him home at a decent hour Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa nodded her head. "You boys have fun tonight."

Grumbling under Cedric's arm, Draco was led out to his car. "If I wasn't mistaken, you might have been hitting on my mother."

Cedric smirked. "Really now? I was just trying to be a gentleman and show your mother that you're no longer dating a creep."

"Watch it. I happen to be in love with that creep." Draco buckled his seat belt. "I agreed to this whole jealousy thing but meeting my mother was just too much."

Rolling his eyes, Cedric pulled away from Malfoy Manor. "I don't think you're on the same page as I am. I want to make this as real as possible. If you try to fake it, both Harry and Cho will see right through it. We've got to make this convincing or else it goes down the drain."

"That's easy for you to do. You're an actor by profession. Me on the other hand, I can't pretend that I like someone when I don't."

"So you don't like me?" Cedric cast a sideways glance to Draco.

Draco's cheeks tinged with pink. "I mean I don't even know you."

"Well we're going to be spending a lot of time together so you'll have plenty of time to get to know me."

"I don't know if I want to." Draco muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Oh goodie." Draco said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Italian restaurant and were seated in a cozy nook in the back. The candlelight illuminated Cedric's grey eyes as he scanned the menu for an appetizer.<p>

Draco found himself studying those eyes. They were the same color as his, but Cedric's gaze was much warmer with little flecks of brown around his irises.

"Do you like what you see?" Cedric smiled.

Draco caught himself and crossed his arms. "What are we ordering?"

"I think a bottle of Moscato and Mussels di Napoli for an appetizer."

"I don't eat seafood." Draco scrunched his nose.

"Calamari?"

"What part did you not understand? I don't eat seafood." Draco cast Cedric a warning glance.

"Alright you didn't have to get grumpy." Cedric suddenly propped up their menu's to block their faces. "Act natural, Harry and Cho just walked in."

"With these menus up, we don't look obvious at all."

"My point is we are not here to been seen." Cedric pointed to a table with one lone man who was scribbling on a pad. "That guy is an old chum from the Daily Inquisitor. He's doing a story about us and putting it in the paper tomorrow. How pissed off will Harry be to know that we went to the same restaurant!"

"I don't even think Harry reads the paper." Draco longed to just get up, run over to Harry, and apologize until he would take him back and they would be together again.

"Don't you dare."

"What?" Draco broke away from his thoughts.

"I see the look you're giving him." Cedric nodded his head towards where Harry and Cho were seated. "If you give in now, you won't know if he's going to take you back. Not only do you make a fool out of yourself, you'll make a fool out of me."

Draco thought about the words his mother had told him. He was a catch and begging would not be fitting for such a handsome man. He sighed and moved closer to Cedric. "Let's make this as cozy as possible. I hope your paper guy is catching my good side."

* * *

><p>After stuffing themselves and leaving the restaurant, Cedric pulled up at Malfoy Manor. He opened his door and quickly ran around to open Draco's door.<p>

"Thank you." Draco shut the door behind him. "I mean thank you for tonight. You didn't have to pay for my dinner.

"No problem. I enjoyed the company."

The silence between them was stifling so Draco decided to make a quick exit. "Well I guess I'll see you sometime soon."

"Wait." Cedric grabbed Draco wrist lightly and pulled him closer.

Draco's breath hitched as he was chest to chest with Cedric. "What are you doing?"

"Just a little exercise." Cedric smiled. "You're dreadfully uncomfortable around me so I just want you to learn to relax around me.

"Being this close…" Draco couldn't finish his sentence. Secretly, he found Cedric downright attractive which was unnerving to think about. He was doing this to get his Harry back. It was hard to think about Harry when a muscled chest was pressing against his own and Cedric smelled delicious.

Cedric rested his arms around Draco's waist. "Is this so bad?"

"Mmm." Draco hummed as he let his head rest on Cedric's shoulder. It had been a while since a man had held him like that. Suddenly, he pushed Cedric away. "Enough of this nonsense, I'm going to bed." He scolded himself for getting carried away.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Cedric waved.

"Goodbye." Draco shouted roughly, trying to ignore the growing warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco woke up to the bright sunlight entering through his heavy curtains. He rolled over and picked up his phone. No missed calls from Harry. Draco had no idea why he was expecting a phone call anyway. Harry was not the type to call and make a scene. Like Draco had said before, Harry most likely didn't even read the paper. Draco shut his eyes and tried to get some sleep. Suddenly, he was interrupted by steady knocking on his bedroom door.

"Come in." He said, groggily.

"What's the meaning of this?" Narcissa dropped the newspaper on his bed.

"What are you going on about?" Draco quickly snatched up the paper. He had made the front page with Cedric. They were pictured snuggled up in the Italian restaurant with the headline 'Main Dusk Star Gets New Dish, and We're Not Talking Pasta'.

"You're really making a mockery of yourself." Narcissa crossed her arms.

"Oh I don't know about that. You seemed fine with me dating Cedric last night. Does it bother you that the paparazzi were there?"

"That's not what I'm talking about." Narcissa sat on Draco's bed. "You're doing all of this to try to get Harry Potter back, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He glanced at his mother and then away at the wall. She was cleverer than most people thought and she could sniff out his plan.

"Funny…" She traced the picture of Draco. "On the left side on this photo, I can see Harry and some other woman sitting at a different table. I'm sure it was purely coincidental." Narcissa narrowed her eyes at Draco.

"Is it wrong that I'm having a little fun?" Draco buried his face in his pillow. "It eats me up to see Harry with someone else. Why shouldn't he feel a little pain?"

"While your argument is legitimate, I think you're doing it for the wrong reason." Narcissa patted Draco's back. "So you plan on making Harry jealous and then get him back? What happens after that? In three months, you will be crawling back to me in shambles."

"It will be different."

"Insanity is repeating the same action and expecting different results."

"Mother…"

Narcissa smoothed Draco's silky hair. "If you continue to do this, maybe you should enjoy your time with Cedric."

Draco rolled over. "What do you mean?"

"He's handsome and eligible."

Draco scowled. "Not my type. Anyway, I don't think he's open to making me more than just his call boy." Draco looked up to see Narcissa face mixed with anger and disgust. "I didn't mean like a prostitute. He calls me and we go out...Umm...nevermind."

"Well just think about it. Cedric may be open to more things than you think."

Draco sighed. Too bad Cedric was already on his mind.

* * *

><p>"When they come, we will be ready to fight." Cedric stood against the fading sunlight, the wind tousling his perfect hair. He turned to the brunette woman beside him. "I'll protect you."<p>

"Cut!" The director shouted. "It's a wrap for the day. Thank you."

The brunette smoothed back her unruly locks and gave Cedric a quizzical look. "So when are you going to talk to me?"

"Kirsten, I have nothing to say." Cedric said, with a slight smile on his face. Kirsten and Cedric played lovers in the Dusk film series. Over the years, they had grown up together and became best friends. If anyone knew Cedric, Kirsten did. She knew what made him tick.

"Is this some of publicity stunt?" She followed Cedric back to his trailer. "I can see it now. 'Dusk: Invasion of the Aliens starring Cedric Diggory, famed actor and gay rights activist.' That could open us up to a different crowd."

"For once I'm not thinking about the movie." He leaned against the wall of the trailer. "I'm doing this strictly for my own pleasure."

"And since when are you gay?"

"I'm not gay."

"So you're…" Kirsten motioned her hands for Cedric to say more.

"Try-sexual." Cedric said, a smile growing on his face.

Kirsten narrowed her eyes. "I've never known you to try anything."

"Let's just say I have good motivation behind it."

"I saw the picture in the paper. He is rather dreamy."

Cedric chuckled. "I'm glad you approve."

"I just thought you would take things slower. You know, since your relationship with Cho blew up in your face."

"You have such a nice way of putting things."

"I didn't mean to offend you, I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"I don't plan on it. Who knows? Draco might end up being the one for me." Cedric chuckled internally. _Yeah right..._

* * *

><p>Draco grumbled to himself. It was almost 8:30 pm and he hadn't received a phone call from Harry nor Cedric. He was reluctant to admit that he didn't mind spending time with Cedric. It was the only thing that took his mind off of Harry. He glanced over at his laptop and saw his instant messenger blinking. His heart jumped up to his throat when he saw the message from Gryfseek00.<p>

_Gryfseek00: Hello._

He was hesitant to respond but he forced his clammy hands to type.

_TheDignifiedDragon: Hi. How are you?_

_Gryfseek00: I'm doing great. The real question is how you are doing?_

Harry seemed aloof and it was bothering Draco down to the core.

_TheDignifiedDragon: Fine._

_Gryfseek00: Did you enjoy your dinner?_

There was his proof. Harry must have seen the paper.

_TheDignifiedDragon: It was agreeable. It wasn't a bad place to eat._

_Gryfseek00: It's funny how he can get you to try new things but I never could._

_TheDignifiedDragon:What?_

_Gryfseek00: You drank Moscato. You told me you hated it._

Draco's mouth felt like cotton. Harry had been paying closer attention than he thought.

_TheDignifiedDragon: I was feeling adventurous that night._

_Gryfseek00: What other things did you feel 'adventurous' about that night?_

_TheDignifiedDragon: That's really none of your concern._

_Gryfseek00: Draco…_

This was what he had been waiting for. Harry would scold him for trying to make him jealous and then welcome Draco back with open arms. Draco sat on the edge of his seat with anticipation.

_Gryfseek00: I changed my password to this account so you won't be hopping on to spy on me anytime soon. You're a sick person and you need to get over our breakup._

_Gryfseek00 has signed off._

Draco's fingers hovered over the keyboard in shock. He reread the instant message and blind rage consumed him. He slammed his laptop shut and bit his lip so hard it began to bleed. Taking a few breaths, Draco stilled his trembling body. He picked up his phone and dialed a now familiar number.

"Hey Cedric. Mind if I come over to your place for a bit?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh my goodness! Sorry for the long wait between chapter updates. I had writers block plus I moved half way across the US. So I've been a bit busy but I hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter in this saga. I'll try my best to update sooner than I was doing before.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: I do not own the song mentioned in this Chapter. Property of Adele. The song is called "I found a boy"

* * *

><p>Draco didn't know exactly what he was doing. He was driving to Cedric's house and he just happened to be wearing a pair of his favorite boxer briefs under his jeans that made his arse look amazing. He was prepared in case something happened between the two. He would try to follow his mother's advice and enjoy his time with Cedric. The thing that disturbed Draco the most was that he didn't know if his anger was motivating his sudden growth in attraction to Cedric. He quelled his thoughts as he pulled up in Cedric's driveway.<p>

"Hey come on in." Cedric stood in the doorway. His chest was completely bare, a thin line of hair disappearing into the waistband of his pants.

Draco's mouth hung ajar as his eyes swept over Cedric's body. He shook his head and walked up towards Cedric's door. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"Not at all. I just finished pumping some iron. Excuse the way I look."

A slow bead of sweat made its way down Cedric's chest, begging Draco to follow with his eyes. Draco averted his gaze. "I was hoping we could talk."

"What's going on? Why is your lip bleeding?" Cedric gently ran his fingertip over Draco's jaw, eliciting a fuzzy feeling in the bottom of Draco's stomach.

"It's nothing." Draco enjoyed the smooth fingers grazing his skin. "I bit myself."

"That's quite a nice chunk you took out there. I'll get you some ice." Cedric made his way to his expansive kitchen. Wrapping an ice cube in a dish towel, he passed it to Draco. "Don't want to mess up those pouty lips of yours."

Draco smiled to himself. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea coming to visit Cedric. He was full of compliments and his body was looking extra scrumptious.

Cedric leaned against the counter. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know if I even feel comfortable discussing this with you, but you are my only option right now." Draco took a deep breath. "Like I've said before, I don't think this plan will work. Harry made it very obvious to me tonight that he wants nothing more to do with me. I think I may have dug myself into a bigger hole by agreeing to this entire thing."

"You can't give up now." Cedric grabbed Draco by his shoulders. "What Potter is feeling right now is anger and resentment towards you. These feelings will pass and soon he will realize that he misses having you in his life. You have to be willing to stick with the plan, no matter the cost."

"What about the damage it's doing to me?" Draco let his emotions go. "Every time I get rejected, it makes me feel like I'm not good enough for anyone. What is so wrong with me? Can you tell me that Cedric? Why couldn't I keep the love of my life? Am I really that fucked up?" Draco could feel himself teetering over the edge as he fought to keep control over his sobbing. He started to bite his lip again. "I'm sorry…" He muttered.

"Stop apologizing and stop biting your lip." He wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him closer. "It's okay to let your emotions out. You are perfect. You hear me? Perfect. Any guy that doesn't treat you like a treasure deserves to get lost. It sounds to me that Harry has lost his way. He doesn't realize the wonderful man in front of his face."

Draco couldn't believe that he was Cedric's arms again. This time he was cuddled against the man's naked chest. It was strange, yet it felt so familiar to Draco. It was like he belonged there. He knew he was setting himself up for disaster. The newfound feelings he had for Cedric would most likely not be reciprocated. He couldn't stand to be hurt again. Draco quickly changed the subject. "How did you know Cho was the one for you?"

Cedric took a moment to think. "I don't honestly know if she's the one for me. I never once said I'm 'in love' with Cho. We have history. I'm just trying to figure if I'm just in love with what we used to be. It would be wasteful to continue in a relationship where you constantly think of the past. But you know how hard it is to let go of someone you have so much history with."

Those words rang true in Draco's ears. He couldn't count how many times he would reminisce about the good times with Harry, when really things were rough and damaged between the two. "You know Cedric, you and I are very similar."

"Just like you, I don't like rejection." Cedric clapped his hands together. "I've got our next big plan that's going to blow Cho and Harry out the water."

"I'm curious now. Please continue."

"The ministry of magic holds their Annual Fundraising Ball in a week. All ministry of magic employees must be in attendance, which means that Harry and Cho will both be there. The ministry sends out invitations to well known socialites and I happened to receive my invitation a couple of days ago. It will be the perfect time to go together, have a great time, and make our exes come back to us."

Draco frowned. "That sounds grand but one thing…I don't dance."

Cedric furrowed his brows. "Do you mean you can't dance or you choose not to dance?"

"I choose not to dance because I look like a stumbling buffoon. Does that clarify it for you?"

"Well you're getting your first lesson today." Cedric walked over to the stereo and pressed play. The sultry voice of Adele blared through the speakers.

_"I ain't yours for no taking_  
><em>You must be mistaken<em>  
><em>I could never look into your eyes<em>  
><em>And settle for wrong<em>  
><em>And ignore the right<em>  
><em>When I found a boy who loves me more<em>  
><em>Than you ever did before<em>  
><em>So stand beside the river you cry<em>  
><em>And let yourself down<em>  
><em>Look how you want me now that I don't need you."<em>

Cedric slipped his arms around Draco's waist. "Relax. If you make that expression at the ball, people are going to think that I'm making you sick."

Draco tentatively wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck. "You make me nervous."

"Why?"

Draco didn't want to tell him the real reason. "I'm in the middle of your kitchen learning to slow dance. Does this not seem embarrassing to you?"

"I'm not asking you to waltz."

"Excuse me Mr. Prancey Dancey. I don't have the skills that you showed off during the Yule Ball."

"Well first off stop holding me like we're at a primary school dance." Cedric pulled Draco closer. "Let me lead. Now, you slide your feet back in forth. That way you won't step on my feet."

"This isn't so bad." Draco calmed down. "We're just going around in a circle."

"Good. Put your head on my shoulder."

Draco complied. His nose was nestled against Cedric's neck and he could smell a wisp of lingering cologne. "This is what a man is supposed to smell like." Draco thought to himself. His mouth was so close to Cedric's neck. He took a moment of chance. Listening to Cedric's melodious humming, Draco pressed his lips against his collar.

Cedric's humming didn't stop. His fingers lightly grazed Draco's back.

Draco hadn't felt so nervous since he was a teenager. His heart was thudding in his chest and he was sure Cedric could feel it.

"You're doing good."

Draco looked up to see Cedric smiling down at him. He wasn't sure if Cedric was ignoring the kiss that he gave him or acknowledeging it. "Umm…thanks."

"Now let me show you how it's done." Cedric grasped the back of Draco's neck and coaxed him closer. Their lips came smashing together in heated madness.

Draco could feel Cedric's soft lips sliding against his own. He was in disbelief and incredibly turned on. Cedric was confident and assertive, something that he wasn't used to. Draco broke away and stared at Cedric with a puzzled expression. "Huh?"

"Did you like it?"

"Oh I get it. It's another one of your acting exercises."

Cedric shook his head. "That was all real. I find you extremely attractive."

Draco was hoping his ears didn't deceive him. "Me?"

"Yes you."

"I…" Draco was at a loss for words.

"You can't say you don't find me attractive either. You can cut the sexual tension between us with a knife."

Draco steeled his resolve. "Stop it. If this is what you're willing to do to get Cho back, I cant have any part of it.

Cedric sighed. "Way to ruin our moment."

"But its not about us. It was never about us. You're willing to sleep with me to make Cho jealous. I refuse to be hurt again."

Cedric frowned. "You've got it all wrong Draco."

Draco headed towards the door. "We should never speak of this moment again. I'll attend the ball with you where hopefully I'll be leaving with Harry. You'll get Cho back. We will stick to the original plan."

An expression of sadness crossed Cedric's face. "I hope you know what you're walking away from."

"I have no other choice." Draco turned and fled away from his weakness as fast as he could.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you all for being patient with me and continuing to provide support with the continuation of this story. You guys are the best! Oh yes, I do not own the lyrics in this chapter. Property of Gloria Gaynor.

* * *

><p>"All I need to defeat them is…" Cedric paused. "Er…I'm sorry I forgot my lines again."<p>

"Cut!" The director yelled. "Cedric what's going on in that brain of yours? You've been lost in a fog all week."

"I just need a little break. Can we break for a bit?"

"Take ten then I want you back on the set." The director sighed. "You're wasting time. Time is money. Get it together Cedric."

After being scolded, Cedric grabbed himself a cup of coffee and let the burning liquid slide down his throat.

"Foggy memory hmm?" Kirsten sat down next to him. "What's going on with you?"

"Lack of sleep."

"You're the guy who partied in Vegas all night, caught a 5 am flight and was ready to work by 9 am. You don't even need sleep."

"Perhaps there are other things on my mind."

"Thought so…"

Cedric stared off into space. "In this entire world, do you believe there is one perfect person out there for you?"

"Oh don't get all mushy on me." Kirsten scrunched her brows. "I don't think there is one marked person for you. You just have people that you tolerate more than others."

"And how do you tell?"

"The moment you are willing to forgive all their imperfections, they are perfect for you in your own eyes."

"You're a smart girl."

"Hey, if the acting didn't work out, I was going to fall back on Psychology. Whatever is bothering you, you have to confront it."

"Thank you. I know what I have to do to clear my mind."

* * *

><p>Draco fiddled with his cuff links before throwing one last passing glance at the mirror. He had rehearsed that night for the past week. All his dance steps were drilled into his head and his mouth churned with words he would say to Cedric and Harry. He was ready to have his old life back and his one and only true love back in his arms.<p>

Cedric arrived promptly on time with a limo. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a grim faced Draco. "Please tell me that you feel better than you look." Cedric examined Draco's face.

"Wonderful compliment. Nice way to start off Cedric." Draco grabbed his coat. "I just want you to know that I haven't budged from what I said before. What happened between us is in the past now."

"Hey I didn't mention anything about it. I'm just here to take you to the ball."

"I'm glad we have an understanding. Shall we?"

"Lets go."

The fast ride to the ministry of magic was grueling for Draco. He didn't want to look at Cedric's face but he knew he would have to be staring at those grey eyes all night.

They arrived at the ministry of magic promptly and Draco took a deep breath.

"Are you prepared to put on a show?" Cedric eyed his date.

"Like my life depended on it."

The driver opened the door and the duo stepped out onto the red carpet affair. The cameras started flashing immediately and Cedric pulled Draco in close for some intimate pictures.

"Cedric! What brings you to the ball this year?"

"I'm just here to give some support to my lovely community and have a good time with my date." Cedric smiled one more time before walking through the double doors with Draco.

Draco shuddered as he felt all the eyes upon him. "I don't think this in my type of environment."

"They mean no harm. They are just more curious more than anything. This is more than a fundraising benefit. It's for the rich and famous to show off their assets and let loose."

Draco lowered his eyes. "Well I'm neither of those."

Cedric chuckled as he pulled Draco closer. "You must have forgotten who you're with. You don't need to be rich or famous. You're with me and that's enough to make you the talk of this whole ball."

Draco muttered under his breath. "Arrogant bastard."

"What?"

"Let's have some fun."

They headed over to the bar and took a few shots. They were approached by an olive skinned man in a dapper suit. "Well hello gentlemen. Never expected you to bring your boyfriend, Cedric."

Draco passed a quick glance to Cedric before crossing his arms. "I'm not his-

"Really…" Cedric interrupted. "Do I sense a hint of jealousy, Tyler? I mean if you wanted me to be your date, you should have asked me months ago."

Tyler smirked. "Quit being an jerk. Be nice and introduce me."

Cedric nodded his head. "Draco, this is Tyler. He plays my arch enemy in our movie series."

"I see you guys take this rivalry off the set too." Draco raised his brows.

"All in fun you see." Tyler heartily smacked Cedric on the back. "You two should go dance. This place is dead and Ced here has all the moves."

Cedric nodded his head to the beat as he bit his lower lip. "Draco can't keep up with this."

Draco grimaced. "Don't ever make that face again. By the way, I don't even know what kind of music they're playing. I thought you said it would be ballroom dance."

Shrugging his shoulders, Cedric sighed. "Maybe I got mixed up. This definitely sounds like 70's disco. It's certainly less boring that way."

"I don't disco."

"I'm sure your parents did."

Suddenly the image of Draco's mother in white bellbottoms doing the hustle in the middle of the living room flooded his brain. He shook his head. "It's not my thing."

Cedric grabbed his hand. "Come on." They rushed to the almost empty dance floor.

Looking left and then right, Draco coughed nervously. "Cedric, people are staring."

"Yes that's what people do. It's good for your eyes." He smiled and jiggled with excitement. "I know this song!" He mouthed along the lyrics.

"_First I was afraid__  
><em>_I was petrified__  
><em>_Kept thinking I could never live__  
><em>_without you by my side__  
><em>_But I spent so many nights__  
><em>_thinking how you did me wrong__  
><em>_I grew strong__  
><em>_I learned how to carry on."_

All the blood drained from Draco's face as he watched Cedric dance around him. "You're embarrassing me. Stop!" he whispered viciously.

"No. I've got disco fever baby." Cedric shook Draco's shoulders. "Loosen up and stop caring about what people think about you. You're perfect just the way you are."

Taking a deep breath, Draco followed Cedric's advice. He moved his hips to the beat slightly and snapped his fingers.

"Yes Draco. Sing the song!" Cedric twirled around him.

Draco built up the courage to carry on the tune.

_"and so you're back_  
><em>from outer space<em>  
><em>I just walked in to find you here<em>  
><em>with that sad look upon your face<em>  
><em>I should have changed my stupid lock<em>  
><em>I should have made you leave your key<em>  
><em>If I had known for just one second<em>  
><em>you'd be back to bother me"<em>

Cedric thrust his hips to the beat.

_"It took all the strength I had_  
><em>not to fall apart<em>  
><em>kept trying hard to mend<em>  
><em>the pieces of my broken heart<em>  
><em>and I spent oh so many nights<em>  
><em>just feeling sorry for myself<em>  
><em>I used to cry<em>  
><em>Now I hold my head up high<em>  
><em>and you see me<em>  
><em>somebody new<em>  
><em>I'm not that chained up little person<em>  
><em>still in love with you<em>  
><em>and so you felt like dropping in<em>  
><em>and just expect me to be free<em>  
><em>now I'm saving all my loving<em>  
><em>for someone who's loving me"<em>

Draco thought of Harry and really got into the song. He placed a hand on his hip as he pointed towards the door.

_"Go on now go walk out the door_  
><em>just turn around now<em>  
><em>'cause you're not welcome anymore<em>  
><em>weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye<em>  
><em>you think I'd crumble<em>  
><em>you think I'd lay down and die"<em>

They both started hip bumping and sang together.

_"Oh no, not I_  
><em>I will survive<em>  
><em>as long as i know how to love<em>  
><em>I know I will stay alive<em>  
><em>I've got all my life to live<em>  
><em>I've got all my love to give<em>  
><em>and I'll survive<em>  
><em>I will survive"<em>

Before Draco realized, the entire floor was full of people grooving along with them. He was laughing until his sides hurt as Cedric twirled him around. A smile curved on his face. He couldn't deny the fact that he was having fun. In fact, it was the most fun he had ever had.

After boogieing for the majority of the night, Draco and Cedric took a break to get a drink. They sat down at their table and sipped their martinis.

"You lied." Cedric turned to Draco. "You're an amazing dancer. You've given me a run for my money but you still can't beat the king."

Lightly blushing, Draco averted his gaze. "I do alright."

"All eyes were on us tonight. We are a true dynamic duo."

Suddenly it dawned on Draco that he hadn't seen Harry or Cho all night. "What about the others? What about Harry?"

"You mean you didn't see?"

Draco didn't want to admit that he had been completely wrapped up in having fun with his date. "I didn't have my contacts in."

Cedric gave him a sideways glance. "They showed up about an hour ago. Honestly, Cho looked irritated and Harry looked like he wanted to vomit when he saw us together."

Draco exhaled a breath of relief.

"That's what you wanted isn't it?"

Draco nodded his head. "I suppose you're right."

"Then we can call it a night."

Caught off guard by Cedric's statement, Draco choked on his drink. "What?"

"There's no sense in us wasting each other's time. We accomplished what we came here for." Cedric fished a photo out of his coat pocket. "Here. It's a picture of us that they snapped earlier. I don't have any use for it."

Draco felt his heart sinking lower and lower. He knew that he wanted Harry back, but at what cost? He had a panicky feeling that he would never get to have Cedric in his life again. "Cedric…"

"Hey. It's okay." Cedric interrupted. "I called a cab for you. Thanks for everything." Cedric turned around and quickly walked through the doors.

Draco sat at the table in shock. He could feel his eyes burning but he kept a stoic appearance. He wouldn't let the rich yuppies see him break down. Crumpling the photo in his hand, he headed outside to get his cab. This is what he wanted. He had told Cedric to leave him alone, but now he felt like he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

By the time he opened the door to the yellow taxi, his eyes were blurred with tears. Sitting down in the seat, he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "227 West Avenue, please sir."

"That won't be necessary." Harry Potter's green eyes flickered in the darkness of the taxi.

Draco had failed to notice that his ex boyfriend was sitting right next to him. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

Harry turned to the driver. "He's coming home with me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **DONT PANIC!** This isn't the end of the story. I promise that my next update will come much quicker than the last one. Again, I thank you for being patient and I hope you're enjoying the story thus far!


	7. Chapter 7

This Chapter is **R****ated M** for mature sexual content. You have been warned. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He was home. It was what he had been craving for months. Draco was surprised to find that every little thing was still in place from the day he left. The house still smelled like a mixture of pine cones and mint and his favorite china dishes were still lined up on the bar. Taking a few steps inside, he ran his fingers along the leather couch. He remembered they had argued over it for hours because Draco didn't like the color. The ghost of their argument echoed in his ears. In the end, Harry had gotten his way and the couch still sat in the middle of the living room.<p>

"Is this uncomfortable for you?"

Draco snapped out of his thoughts. "Why do you ask?"

"I hope this isn't happening too soon." Harry nervously picked at his sleeve. "I want you to come home for good."

Harry's nervousness was affecting Draco like nails on a chalkboard. He wanted to cringe but he kept his composure. "Weren't you just telling me to get over you? I don't understand this sudden change in heart."

"I'm not a perfect person. I'll admit that I was cheating on you." Harry walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass of wine. He sat out a glass for Draco. "I thought there was something between Cho and me, but she's nothing like I thought she would be."

"So you ruined a perfectly great relationship to take a chance on her. Wow, she must be awesome in the sack." Draco downed his glass of wine and stared at Harry fiercely.

"We…"

"I found her panties under my bed." Draco interrupted. "You don't have to lie."

Harry crossed his arms. "So what about it? You slept with Cedric. I bet he had you up against the wall with your-"

"I never had sex with him." Draco snapped. "Even if he fucked me on The Great Wall of China while tourists watched, it doesn't matter. We weren't in a relationship. I have more respect for myself than that." Sighing, Draco took a sip of his wine. "I wish you would respect me just the same."

"Alright." Harry put up his hands in protest. "We're being hostile towards each other again. Let's just call it a clean slate from now on."

Draco grit his teeth to keep a snarl from surfacing on his face. Harry always found away to clear the slate for himself but always left things lingering over Draco's head. "I still have no idea why you want me back."

"Don't play dumb. I can't stand seeing you with Cedric." Harry shook his head as he ran his fingertips along the wine glass. "I usually don't admit that you're right, but seeing you with Cedric did make me jealous. You belong with me."

Draco frowned. It seemed like Harry was getting upset over losing a parking spot rather than the love of his life. "So what now?"

Harry took Draco's hand and led him to the couch. He took Draco's hand into his own. "I know we've been through a lot. But I want to make it up to you. I love you Draco and I never want to hurt you again.

Draco had heard the speech before. It was like a cycle. Harry would be nice for a couple of months but he would end up hurting Draco again, just like he always did. It was a vicious cycle that had taken an emotional toll on Draco. He sat silently, his grey eyes studying the nubby fingers that were wrapped around his own. He always hated the fact that Harry was a nail biter.

"I've missed you." Harry brought his lips to Draco's and they shared a kiss.

Draco didn't close his eyes. He stared at Harry's dusky lashes. Something didn't feel right. He knew he should be happy that he was getting Harry back, but nausea was growing in the pit of his stomach. He felt like an animal about to be caged in and his heart beat frantically. Finally, he pushed the dark haired boy off of him.

"What? Why are you acting so weird?"

"I hate this couch." Draco said quietly.

"What?" Harry looked at the couch and back to Draco.

"I hate this fucking couch and this piece of shit coffee table." Draco stood up and nonchalantly tossed the coffee table across the room.

"Draco! What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry jumped up and stared at Draco in disbelief.

Taking a deep breath, a smile crept up on Draco's face. "Honestly, I've never felt better."

"You need help." Walking over to the coffee table, he surveyed the damage. "You better hope this glass isn't broken or else."

"Or else what? You'll break up with me so we can start this cycle all over again? Your threats mean nothing to me."

"I don't like your tone of voice, Draco. You need to change it."

"No, Harry. I'm finally talking with some sense." Draco shook his blonde hair out of his eyes and glared at Harry. "I'm tired of you making decisions for me, like what couch we have or when you're going to break up with me or when you're going to get bored and fuck someone else. I've had enough!"

Rubbing his brow, Harry leaned against the wall. "I invite you here and now you tell me that you've had enough. What are you suggesting?"

The old Slytherin smirk returned to Draco's face. "You're a sick person and you need to get over our breakup."

Harry was slapped in the face by the familiarity of his own words. His face turned a nasty shade of red as his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"I know you're speechless dear." Draco leaned back, his nails scratching marks into the leather couch. "Obviously you can't live without me. You'll just have to find a way."

"You pompous arrogant twat! You can't do this to me!" Harry spat.

"Now now doll. I'm taking a chance of being alone. It's got to be a hell of a lot better than being with you."

"Get out!" Harry picked up a discarded book from the coffee table and threw it at Draco's head.

"Goodbye love." Draco slipped out the door, narrowly escaping another book aimed for him.

Rain poured down outside, soaking Draco's jacket and plastering his hair to his forehead but a goofy grin was stuck on his head. He realized to anyone else he looked like a madman but he didn't care. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest and he could dance in the rain. He could feel confidence coursing through his veins and he felt like himself. As he merrily skipped down the road, he pulled the crumpled picture from the ball out of his coat pocket. Some of the colors had run and he noticed ink on his fingers from the back of the photo. He quickly flipped it over and read the scrawled message.

_ I want you to know that I let you go for your own happiness. Some lessons have to be learned on your own. Eventually you will come to understand that love heals everything, and love is all I have to give to you. Just give me a chance when you're ready._

_-Cedric_

* * *

><p>Steady knocking on his door interrupted Cedric's reading. It was almost 12 AM and he was deep into studying his lines. He opened his door to find a rain soaked Draco Malfoy standing on his doorstep. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I'm not exactly sure but it feels right."

Cedric scrunched his brows. "I'm confused.

Suddenly Draco tackled Cedric with a kiss, sending them both toppling over on the floor.

Draco broke the kiss, staring down at a bewildered Cedric. "It felt so good to do that."

Nodding his head, Cedric smiled. "I'll take a kiss like that any day, even if you are soaking wet. Lets get you out of those damp clothes."

Soon Draco was sitting comfortably in front of Cedric's fireplace, his hands wrapped firmly around a cup of hot chocolate.

"I've got the marshmallows." Cedric sat down next to Draco. "Roasted marshmallows are always great for a story. I leave you a couple of hours ago and suddenly you show up on my doorstep drenched. You've got to tell me what happened."

"There's really no story to tell. The truth managed to slap me in the face finally. I know what I want and I know what I deserve and it's certainly not Harry Potter."

"If you say you're not good enough for him, I'm afraid I'm going to have to slap you."

Draco smiled to himself. "No. I'm done with that chapter in my life. Feels good to start fresh." He took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Forgive me if I came on too strong."

"That's alright. I was waiting for you."

"What?" Draco turned to Cedric.

"I knew you would come back to me."

"You're a cocky bastard.

Cedric smirked. "I might be a cocky bastard, but you know I'm right."

"Yes, you are." Draco stared down at his glass. "I'll cut the formalities. I've been lying to myself since the day I met you." He sighed. "I'm attracted to you. You and I both know that. But I want something more than just a sexual fling. You make me feel giddy like I'm a child and to be honest I'm afraid to love you."

Cedric turned Draco's face so that they were looking directly at each other. "I can't promise that we won't have our ups and downs and I can't promise that we would last forever but I have faith in you and me. I'm willing to take that chance if you are. That's why I waited for you, Draco."

Draco smiled as he blushed lightly. "I'm…I'm willing."

"To us?" Cedric held up his mug.

"To us." Their hot chocolate mugs clanked together.

Holding their marshmallows over the fire, they shared sensual glances.

"Open up." Draco grabbed a sticky marshmallows and stuck it in Cedric's mouth.

"Its all over my face. Your turn." Cedric messily shoved a marshmallow into Draco's mouth.

"Ugh its so sticky."

"I'll get rid of it for you." Cedric proceeded to lick off the excess marshmallow, his tongue gliding across Draco's face. Their lips met again and they shared a sticky sweet kiss, their tongues lazily caressing each other.

Draco's fingers danced across the floor until they found Cedric's and locked together.

Cedric leaned over and whispered softly into Draco's ear. "I want to make love to you."

The words were simple enough but Draco could hear the sexiness dripping off each word like sticky molasses. Leaning against Cedric, a smirk spread across Draco's face. "So you're admitting that you want my body."

"I want all of you." Cedric's sticky lips ghosted across Draco's neck. "I want you to be mine."

Draco felt prickly all over as heat radiated from his body. He had never been with a man who was so confident. It was refreshing. Usually with Harry, there would be a lot of awkward fumbling and misspoken words. In the end, Draco would take control. But now, he was enjoying the sensual dance of control between the two. He arched his neck to gain more contact against lover's lips. The heat growing between Draco's legs was unbearable. He had to ease the sexual tension he had been trying to ignore for weeks. He sighed, his cheeks flushed and rosy. "I want to suck your cock." His eyes trailed down to the bulge in Cedric's pants.

"I love it when you're straight forward." Smiling, Cedric's long nimble fingers quickly worked to unbutton his pants and free his own manhood from the confines of his underwear.

Taking a moment to soak in the sight before him, Draco purred. "You're like an Adonis."

Chuckling slightly, Cedric stroked himself. "Admiration wont get you in my pants...or maybe it will."

Draco's hands joined Cedric's and they stroked in unison. Grey eyes locked together in a moment. Draco kissed his way down his lover's neck.

Cedric let out a loud groan. "Turn around and undress yourself. I want to see all of you."

Draco was apprehensive about having Cedric watch him disrobe but he complied. He dropped his pants and underwear and stood in all his naked glory. His bare back was illuminated by the firelight and the shadows of flames danced across his bare bottom. Draco felt excitement and his confidence level soared once again. "Do you like what you see?"

"I had no idea."

"What?"

"You're just too gorgeous for words."

Draco blushed. It had been a long time since someone had blatantly appreciated his body.

"Come here." Cedric beckoned. "Sit on my lap facing me."

Draco straddled Cedric and lowered himself.

Wrapping his hand around the head of Draco's cock, Cedric nudged the Slytherin into another kiss. His stroking increased, causing Draco to squirm on his lap with pleasure.

Draco's head rolled back as gasps escaped his throat.

Taking his other hand, he reached around and massaged Draco's entrance. "I wasn't sure if you would come back to me."

Draco leaned back, pressing against Cedric's fingers. It had been way too long. "I'm drawn to you like a moth to light." Running his fingers through Cedric's touseled hair, he grinned. "I would have been stupid to miss this."

"Good to know you're enjoying yourself." He added another finger inside of Draco. "I can only imagine what it would feel like to be inside of you."

"You're going to have to find out immediately because I can't take the teasing." Draco groaned. "I've never wanted anything else more than I want you right now."

"Its sexy when you plead for me." Cedric scissored his fingers.

Growling, Draco dug his nails into Cedric's back. "I'm not pleading. I'm demanding you." Pushing Cedric's hands away, he slowly pushed the head of Cedric's cock inside him and slid down on his shaft.

"Fuck, that feels amazing." Cedric hissed.

Draco gasped as he fully seated himself. "Ditto."

Cedric stroked Draco's cheek. "I've never been with anyone like this before."

"Then its my duty to show you what you have been missing." Draco lifted his hips and slowly bounced up and down on Cedric's cock.

Cedric's expression turned from curiosity to absolute pleasure. "You're so tight."

"I know. I'm amazing right?" Draco continued to ride his cock, sweat beads forming on his lower back.

"More than amazing. You're...mmmhphh..."

"Loss of words. Happens a lot with me."

Suddenly, Cedric pushed Draco on his back and rammed his cock back inside him. "Now let me show you why you made the right decision."

Draco howled as a jolt of pleasure flooded through him. "Ahhh..."

Cedric continued thrusting, stroking Draco's cock. "Why aren't you talking now huh?"

Draco was speaking but he wasn't forming coherent sentences. "Oh...Mmmmmhmmm...right there...shit shit SHIT! Oh god...Oh god." His fingers dug into Cedric's hips as he pushed his lover deeper inside him.

A deep moan rumbled in Cedric's chest. "I'm not stopping until you come all over me."

Draco abruptly turned silent as his back arched off the floor. His fingers gripped Cedric so tightly that they left imprints. A banshee cry escaped his throat as the orgasm ripped from his body. He squirted his seed up in the air and all over Cedric.

"God you're clamping down on me. Fuck Draco!" Cedric grimaced as he came inside of Draco. He collapsed on top of his lover.

"Why did we wait so long to do that?" Draco mumbled as he kissed his lover's neck.

Cedric chuckled. "Good things come with time."

Sitting up, he looked into Cedric's eyes. "What's next?"

"Well I suppose we're going to take a nap. Then, we're going to have another round, sleep again, and I'm taking you out for breakfast."

Draco snuggled against Cedric's chest. "Sounds magnificent. How about we go to that pancake place?"

"I wanted waffles."

Draco frowned. "I don't like waffles."

"We will toss a coin. Loser gets to go naked."

Laughing heartily, Draco placed a kiss on Cedric's cheek. He wasn't sure if he was Mr. Right, but Cedric had proved to be Mr. Right Now…and that was just what Draco needed.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN: _**The end is finally here. Thank you everyone for being so patient and so encouraging. It really means a lot. I hope this was the ending you had wished for! Please review and let me know what you think! I hope you all enjoyed the story.


End file.
